


Print Out This Fic, it's Tearable

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Series: Steter Week 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, I finally went there and fucking wrote it, Knotting, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Under-negotiated Kink, but everyone's super into it don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: Day Four of Steter Week, Sugar Daddy:Stiles gasped as he opened the bag to find the stack of magical texts. He reverently ran his fingers over the covers, feeling the zip of his spark light through his skin.“Peter, these cost a fortune,” Stiles said breathlessly. He looked up at him adoringly, until his expression turned mischievous. “Does this make you my sugar daddy?”





	Print Out This Fic, it's Tearable

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lie, this was definitely inspired by [Areiton's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areiton) short fic [not often](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922764) which everyone should read immediately.

Stiles gasped as he opened the bag to find the stack of magical texts. He reverently ran his fingers over the covers, feeling the zip of his spark light through his skin. 

“Peter, these cost a  _ fortune,” _ Stiles said breathlessly. “How- why-  _ Peter.” _ He looked up at his boyfriend, amazed. 

Peter shrugged, a facade of nonchalance failing to hide how pleased he was with Stiles’ reaction. 

“You need them to learn how to use your spark. It’s not as if Deaton is any use,” he scoffed. 

“Still. You didn’t have to get them for me.”

“I wanted to.”

Stiles looked up at him adoringly, until his expression turned mischievous. “Does this make you my sugar daddy?”

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically as possible, the depth of his accompanying sigh at his boyfriends cheek betrayed by the smirk in the corner of his mouth. 

“Go and study, I know you’re desperate to get your hands all over those books.”

Instead, Stiles set the stack aside, crawling into Peter’s lap, practically purring.

“Not as desperate as I am to get my hands all over you."

* * *

 

**_To: Sexy Little Shit_ ** **_  
_ ** **_2:16 p.m._ **

I picked up your sweater from the cleaners.

**_To: O. Warbucks_ ** **_  
_ ** **_2:17 p.m._ **

 

(Image description: Purple/pink sparkling glitter text gif that says “Thank You Daddy”)

Peter grinned and quickly saved the gif to his phone with the others.

“Don’t ever tell me why you’re smiling like that. I really deeply don’t want to know,” Cora said from across the room. 

“Stiles-”

“NOPE.”

* * *

 

“Where’d you get that jacket?” Scott asked enviously. 

“It’s fucking amazing, right?” Stiles said happily. “Dude, it’s so soft on the inside. Feel it.” He held out his sleeve with the cuff turned inside out. 

Scott ran two fingers over it with his mouth open. 

“I saw this last week, it was  _ three hundred dollars,” _ Scott said incredulously. “I know you’re making money from your online magic shop, but you’re not making three-hundred-dollar-jacket money.”

“Nah. Peter bought it for me,” Stiles said, still absorbed in feeling the inside of his new jacket. 

Scott’s face twisted. 

“He buys you a lot of stuff man. Are you, like… is this like an arrangement?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Are you asking if he’s my sugar daddy?” Stiles asked, taking pleasure in Scott’s cringe. He rolled his eyes. “Okay, first of all you were there for our big dramatic near death love confession.”

Scott had, in fact, been there for that.  _ Everyone _ had been there for that, and everyone had celebrated/commiserated together afterwards that their pining was over and their affection would now be even more obnoxious.

“And second of all, what if it was? What if we  _ did _ have some kind of agreement where he provided my material wants and needs, and I provided emotional and physical comfort for him? What’s wrong with that?” Stiles challenged. 

Scott wrinkled his nose. “Nothing, I guess. If it’s consensual between you, then whatever. But-”

“But what?”

_ “Daddy,” _ Scott said with distaste. 

Stiles laughed and laughed.

* * *

 

“Baby, you need to go to bed,” Peter said, gently pulling the laptop away from Stiles. 

“Noooo,” he whined back tiredly. “I just have,” he yawned, “three more pages to write and then I’m done with this stupid class forever.”

“The pages can wait until morning,” Peter said patiently. “Come to bed.” 

Stiles smiled a sleep-deprived, loopy grin as Peter put away the laptop to the side. 

“What are you gonna do if I refuse?” he asked, leaning forward on his elbows and resting his chin on his hand. “Are you gonna  _ spank me  _ Daddy?” he teased. 

“If that’s what it takes,” Peter replied simply. “But I don’t think I’ll have to, will I?”

He came around the other side of the desk and smoothly lifted Stiles into his arms, nuzzling into his cheek. 

“Because you want to be a good boy for me, don’t you? You want to help me take care of you.” 

Stiles was a little breathless. Peter’s displays of strength always did that to him. 

“Hm, I guess as long as you’re coming to bed with me, then I can go,” he said, smiling up at Peter. 

Peter dropped a kiss on his head, walking them back to the bedroom.

“As if I’d want to be anywhere else.”

* * *

 

It became a thoughtless tease. Something Stiles found hilarious because he knew it made others cringe. 

“Hey Daddy, what’s for breakfast?”

“Would you pass me that blanket, Daddy?”

“We drove Daddy’s car, not mine.”

The sheriff rolled his eyes, but didn’t think negatively of it. He knew Stiles’ sense of humor, and he had never really been “Daddy” anyway. Dad, Daddio, Pops, and Father Dearest on particularly sassy days- but not daddy. He didn’t particularly care one way or another, just so long as no one ever tried to actually talk to him about it.

It was a game for Stiles. All fun and teasing, right up until he was chasing his third orgasm of the night a few months later.

He was loose and desperate at the same time. The last time he came was hours ago, and he felt like he’d been tripping along a razor’s edge for the last thirty minutes at least. 

Peter fucked into him with just enough roughness that Stiles knew he was getting desperate too. He hadn’t come yet, putting all his attention into making Stiles feel as much as possible. 

And oh, he’d had the best kind of success with that. Stiles felt  _ everything. _ Every inch of his skin aware of Peter’s heat, Peter’s hands, Peter’s sweat. He felt tiny pinpricks of claws at his hips that told him Peter was close, and he felt Peter’s cock filling him in a way no one else could. So full, so complete, weighted with feverish pleasure.

Stiles was nearly out of his mind with sensation, feeling Peter move inside him with determination. He wasn’t thinking, nothing outside the moment, and then-

_ “Daddy,  _ please! Daddy I need to come!”

A incredibly deep growl rumbled from Peter’s chest. Stiles immediately felt Peter’s knot begin to swell against his rim, and his breath caught. 

“Yes, yes, please Daddy, please!”

Peter slammed home one more time, rocking them both up the bed and Stiles gasped, eyes glazed, as Peter’s knot rubbed a firm, constant pressure over his prostate. 

“Come for me baby boy,” Peter rumbled out in his ear. “Let Daddy feel it. Come on my knot.”

And Stiles was gone, lost to total sensation, squeezing down where he and Peter were tied together and making Peter groan again as his orgasm resurged. 

Stiles lost track of things for a bit there. When he opened his eyes again, he laid on Peter’s chest, cock still swollen in his ass. It couldn’t have been too long. 

He kind of wished he’d stayed out of it longer, though. Then he would’ve at least been able to go hide from the inevitable conversation. 

“You back with me baby?” Peter asked quietly, brushing his lips over Stiles’ hair. 

“If I say no, does that mean we don’t have to talk about what just happened?” Stiles asked in return, words still a little slurred from his climax. 

It had been a  _ really fucking good  _ orgasm. 

“No,” Peter said amusedly. “Though I don’t think there’s really a whole lot to talk about. You called me daddy, something you’ve done for quite a while now anyway, and it clearly worked very well for both of us.”

Stiles tipped his head back just far enough to look at his boyfriend’s face. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“If I thought it was weird, would I have just fucked you into unconsciousness?” Peter responded with a raised eyebrow. “As far as kinks go, Stiles, it’s a pretty normal one. It doesn’t even necessarily have anything to do with John-”

Stiles contorted his face. 

“-it might be the idea of authority, or just the relation of a daddy kink to kink in general.” Peter shrugged. _“I_ enjoyed it. I'm not terribly interested in why.”

Stiles snuggled down further onto him. “I guess it’s not the idea of  _ having _ a daddy kink that weirds me out,” he said slowly. “More just that I wasn’t  _ aware _ I had a daddy kink.” He suddenly looked horrified. “Oh my God, have I been subconsciously feeling this out? Have I been testing the kink waters while I thought I was being funny?”

“No reason you can’t do both at the same time,” Peter said easily. “Besides, that’s not the worst way for your subconscious to bring an idea forward.”

Stiles raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“For instance,” Peter continued, “you didn’t accidentally put out a hit list via creepy intrusive psychic while in a coma.”

And well. He’s not wrong. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, I can't believe any of you saw the title of this and still read it.


End file.
